


Trick or Treat?

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 31 - Trick or Treat, Drabbletober, M/M, Vampire Semi Eita, Werewolf Tendou Satori
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Pembicaraan di antara Vampir dan Werewolf.





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this work but some fun.
> 
> Bagian terakhir dari Drabbletober ♥  
> Enjoy and happy reading~

 

 

 

“Kautahu Tendou? Pada zaman dulu kala, trick or treat itu bukan berbicara mengenai permen, cokelat dan permainan iseng,” ujar Eita sambil membenahi kostum vampire yang dikenakannya. “Apalagi pesta kostum.”

Satori di sisi lain tengah mengenakan topeng bermoncong dan berhiaskan bulu-bulu artifisial yang menjadikannya persis seperti manusia serigala, hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia berdeham sebelum mencoba mengetes suaranya ketika melolong. Menirukan suara serigala.

“Kau cocok sekali dengan serigala asli.”

Di dalam topeng, senyum Satori melebar. “Dan Semisemi sangat tampan dengan kostum vampire.” Eita hampir saja tersipu. “Tapi kamu jadi vampire tahun berapa sih? Gayamu terlalu vintage.”

Eita melempar sisir sikat pada Satori. Sang serigala jadi-jadian mengaduh kencang.

“Eita-kun tega!” protesnya sambil mengelus bagian kepala yang sakit karena dicium sisir sikat.

“Berisik! Cepetan dandannya, kita harus buru-buru kalau nggak nanti ditinggal sama yang lain!”

“Dih, galak amat. Telat juga nggak apa-apa kan? Masih di wilayah sekitar sekolah saja kan?”

“Tapi kalau telat dapat mangsa ranking kita dipertaruhkan, Bego!”

Satori melepaskan topengnya dan berjalan mendekati Eita. “Atau kita bisa bikin kejutan?” tanyanya dengan sinar mata jenaka yang bila dilihat dari sudut pandang Eita, bukanlah sorot jenaka dalam arti harfiahnya. Melainkan berbahaya.

Eita mengulum senyum. “Memangnya kau berani?”

Satori memamerkan cengiran khasnya. “Kenapa tidak? Justru saat-saat seperti ini yang akan menguntungkan kita kan?” Satori menggosok kedua tangannya. “Mereka akan tahu, bagaimana aturan trick or treat yang sebenarnya. Ya kan? Ya kan? Ki-ta yang a-kan me-nga-ja-ri me-re-ka,” tambahnya lagi sembari memamerkan wujudnya yang sebenarnya.

Cengiran di wajah Eita tak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Dua gigi taringnya di bagian atas memanjang dengan alami. “Bring it on!”

Satori mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya yang kini berbulu (asli) terulur pada Eita. “Nah, ayo … mari kita bersenang-senang~”

Eita menyeringai, tatapan haus darahnya membalas ajakan sang serigala. Tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Satori, keduanya sudah lebih dari siap untuk bermain sepanjang malam Halloween ini.  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Akhirnya Drabbletober rexa kelaaaaaaarrrrrrr~~~♥♥♥♥  
> Sampai jumpa di fic-fic selanjutnya~~
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
